Position detectors are utilized for controlling operation of electrical machines such as motors and generators. There are two main types of encoders: absolute and incremental. As an example, a rotary encoder converts angular position or motion of a shaft to a corresponding analog or digital code. The output of incremental encoders provides information about the motion of the shaft. Absolute rotary encoders are implemented to provide an indication of the current angular position of the shaft. Rotary encoders are used in many applications that require precise and unlimited rotation, such as including industrial controls, robotics, and rotating platforms. Linear encoders are used to encode position along a path. Linear encoders are utilized in metrology instruments (e.g., for semiconductor processing), motion systems and high precision machining tools.